


A Word to the Wise

by Erica_T



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis's Taser, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_T/pseuds/Erica_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Ward meets the business end of Darcy's taser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Word to the Wise

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been rolling around in my head since watching Agents of SHIELD on Tuesday. I'm on the fence about Ward as a character, but his attitude rather annoyed me for the most part, and I really just wanted Darcy to tase him. I thought about requesting it somewhere, then just shrugged and did it myself.

A Word to the Wise

She had felt the eyes on her ever since she'd set foot on the gigantic airplane that Agent Ipod Thief had managed to secure himself upon his seemingly miraculous recovery in Tahiti, the magical place. Truth told, she was a little creeped out by his insistence about the qualities of the place. Actually the guy had seemed a little off to her when she'd met up with him outside the hangar, there was something a little bittersweet in some of the things he'd said, and some of his expressions worried her a smidge. He was still a kick ass dude, make no mistake, but there was just something...something. 

Why he had called her out from the Tower, she had no idea. She was pretty sure that none of the team knew that he was still alive, that may have been a part of it. She only knew because she just happened to accidentally find him on the helicarrier on the one trip she had made there with Jane. She had taken a wrong turn on the way back from the toilet and found him in a conference room. She had subsequently been sworn to secrecy. 

Since that day, he'd been in touch every once in a while to have her run some data, since she was boss at data analysis, so she assumed that he just occasionally wanted eyes that weren't SHIELDified looking at some of this shit for an unbiased opinion. And she had become his go to gal, because A. She knew he was alive, and B. He knew she sometimes had nothing to do with her day but wait for Jane to throw more data at her. 

But this was the first time he asked her to come out of the relative safety of Stark's tower, so she wasn't sure what it was all about. 

He had a team now, one that he'd assembled from the ranks of SHIELD's best and brightest. Or so Agent Hill had said on the drive over. The scientists she'd giggled at, they reminded her of Stark and Jane so much. Melinda May struck the same kind of fear in her heart that Natasha had the first time that she'd met her. The other two she hadn't met yet, but she had a feeling whose eyes it was that had been following her since she'd boarded. It was seriously creeping her out. 

Still, even though she'd known he was watching her, she still freaked out when a hand landed on her shoulder.

And when Darcy Lewis freaks out, you don't ever want to be the cause. 

Dude was on the floor twitching before she even recognized that she'd pulled the taser on him. It had become such a knee jerk reaction, honestly. 

Of course, cue Phil Coulson's arrival on the scene. 

"Ah. Ms. Lewis, I see you've met Agent Ward. Agent Ward, Darcy Lewis." 

The guy groaned. Darcy growled. Coulson looked non plussed. 

"I had rather hoped to speak to you before something like this happened." He contined. 

Darcy put away the taser without apology. 

"Hey, it's not my fault. Tell your guys not to sneak up on me, and we won't have an issue."

"Duly noted. If you'll wait for me in here Ms. Lewis. I have a project for you that you may be interested in."

He gestured to a door behind him, and she stalked through without looking back. 

* * * 

Coulson looked down at Ward on the floor, and shook his head. 

"A word to the wise Agent Ward, don't ever mess with Darcy Lewis. If you're very lucky, she'll take you out. If by chance you are extremely unlucky, she's friendly with a man who uses a hammer, and her boyfriend carries a very large indestructable shield and has a right hook you'll never forget. Understood?" 

Ward croaked.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll have someone come get you off the floor."

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it. I am satisfied. Don't ask what Darcy is doing there, or what the project is. Consider it something going on down the line.


End file.
